


Huele raro (como a tensión sexual)

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matsukawa Issei & Iwaizumi Hajime Friendship, Mentioned Kyoutani Kentarou, Sexual Tension, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: —Que gusto me da verte siempre.Hanamaki juró, o más bien sintió, que su corazón había dejado de latir. No bombeaba sangre y esta ya no corría por sus venas. Sus pulmones habían parado de funcionar, el aire había desaparecido. Lo miró a los ojos, tan profundos, queriendo conocer todos los secretos que escondía.





	Huele raro (como a tensión sexual)

**Author's Note:**

> Mirad, adoro a Kuroo y Tsukishima con toda mi alma, realmente es mi OTP máxima, pero si tuviera que elegir que sólo una pareja de todo Haikyuu!! fuera canon, elegiría una y mil veces más a Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Así que aquí os dejo algo que escribí hoy y no he corregido (lo siento).  
¡Gracias por leer!

Matsukawa estaba sentado en un banco y a su lado Iwaizumi le contaba algo que le había sucedido en el supermercado, esperaban a que sus amigos salieran del cuarto del club para poder ir a sus respectivas casas. No era que lo estuviera ignorando, ni mucho menos, él simplemente había tenido un día _duro_, no dejaba de pensar en cuán cómodo estaría acostado en su cama. Iwaizumi terminó la historia riéndose un tanto avergonzado. Ah, Matsukawa se reprendió por no haberlo escuchado, parecía que había sido algo vergonzoso. Segundos después, la puerta del club se abría y Oikawa y Hanamaki salían de este. Hablaban animadamente, a saber de qué, Hanamaki tenía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, una mueca en su rostro mirando a su capitán de equipo (parecía confundido) y las cejas alzadas, como preguntándole algo. Oikawa se había encogido de hombros. 

—¿Vamos mañana a comer al sitio nuevo, ese, que han abierto por aquí cerca? —Preguntó Oikawa cuando alcanzó a los morenos, que se habían puesto de pie para empezar a caminar. Matsukawa se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía ganas pero si iban a ir todos tampoco se iba a negar. 

—Claro —dijo Iwaizumi mirando a Hanamaki, se había quedado el últimos y para ser quien era, estaba sumamente callado. El chico asintió con la cabeza. 

—Es una doble cita, chicos, más os vale ir guapos —canturreó, más para molestar que para otra cosa, provocando un gruñido por parte de Iwaizumi, murmurando algo como “Eres tan pesado”. Matsukawa se rió apoyando la broma, como siempre lo hacía. 

Oikawa bufó y —Siempre estoy guapo, Makki —le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo pícaro. 

Continuaron caminando. Iwaizumi y Oikawa iban los primeros y al mismo paso, uno de los dos empezó una conversación de la nada y cuando Matsukawa escuchó el “Oh, no, lo del supermercado no” de la boca de Oikawa, supo que había hecho mal en no atender su historia. Él iba un poco más atrás que ellos, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar algo de la conversación, lo suficientemente lejos como para no interponerse en su espacio personal (el cual entre ellos siempre obviaban). Hanamaki estaba raro, caminaba detrás de Matsukawa y después de su (único) comentario no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Y Hanamaki siempre tenía algo que decir. 

Matsukawa se mordió la lengua pensando en mil y una cosa. Esperaba que a Hanamaki no le pasara nada, nada que tuviera que ver con ese día, nada que tuviera que ver con el comentario de Oikawa, nada que tuviera que ver con él. Miró al cielo: “Si hay alguien ahí arriba por favor escúchame…” Ah, que mal le trataba la vida últimamente.

Iwaizumi y Oikawa tomaban el camino de la izquierda, vivían el uno al lado del otro. Hanamaki iba por la derecha, él vivía en un edificio de apartamentos. Y Matsukawa todavía tenía que seguir caminando por la calle en la que estaban, le faltaban un par de manzanas para llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y disfrutar del silencio (porque sus padres se habían ido de excursión con su hermano pequeño y tenía que aprovechar sus horas de soledad). 

Los chicos se despidieron recordando la quedada del día siguiente, por si acaso lo habían olvidado en los quince minutos que había durado la caminata. Se separaron entonces y Hanamaki ni siquiera había hecho algún comentario, solo había dado las buenas noches prometiendo que sería puntual. Matsukawa tenía el pensamiento de acostarse en su cama, de verdad que quería teletransportarse a ella en ese instante y olvidarse de todo. Pero no pudo. Caminó lo suficiente como para que Oikawa e Iwaizumi no se dieran cuenta de que había vuelto al cruce dónde se habían separado. Luego, corrió otra vez suplicando a quien sea que estuviera mirándolo desde el cielo, que Hanamaki no hubiera llegado a casa todavía. 

Lo pilló por los pelos, se dijo que su suerte se había gastado con ello. 

—¡Eh, Makki! —Llamó su atención porque estaba a punto en entrar a su edificio. El castaño giró sobre sus talones, con ambas cejas alzadas (no sabía levantar solo una), sorprendido por la aparición de su amigo. 

—¿Tanto me echas de menos que no podías esperar a mañana? Halagador, Mattsun. 

Torció la boca en una sonrisa, estaba incómodo y Matsukawa se volvió a morder la lengua. Mierda, sí que estaba raro por él. Estaba seguro. Ahora tenía que arreglarlo, al menos explicarse, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar (ni qué decirle con exactitud porque vamos, ¿qué sabe Hanamaki?). 

—¿Te quedas a dormir en mi casa? 

Conforme soltó la pregunta, se arrepintió. Si Hanamaki estaba raro (asqueado, sorprendido, horrorizado, o lo que quiera que significase ese _raro_), lo más probable es que lo hubiera metido en un compromiso al haberlo invitado. Porque, vamos, ¿decir a tu mejor amigo que no quieres hacer una pijamada con él? Raro. Pero le había salido sin más como una oportunidad de pensar que decirle para solucionar el emergente problema. 

Todo era culpa de Oikawa, estaba seguro, si no se hubiera quedado callado… 

—Sí, claro —respondió después de pensarlo (muchísimo), se alejó del portal del edificio y se acercó a Matsukawa, que no se había atrevido a moverse de la acera. Cogió su teléfono y llamó a su madre diciéndole que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su amigo. A la mujer no le importó, tampoco le sorprendió, era algo que su hijo hacía con frecuencia. Miró a Matsukawa después de la llamada, por el rabillo del ojo, caminando con el mismo paso. —¿Estás solo? 

El más alto (Matsukawa) se tensó, volvió a morder su lengua y anotó en su mente, en aquella lista de cosas que debería de dejar de hacer, que debería dejar de hacer aquella dichosa manía. Algún día se mordería de verdad, tan fuerte que incluso se haría sangre. Retomó la conversación, olvidándose de su lengua (total, al final nunca dejaba de hacer las cosas que había apuntado en la imaginaria lista). Se encogió de hombros, _pretendiendo_ estar desinteresado, a pesar de que Hanamaki ya lo había calado. __

_ _—Sí. Mis padres se fueron aquella excursión que te dije._ _

_ _Hanamaki asintió, recordando de repente la conversación que habían tenido hacía un par de días (—¿Te quedas sólo en tu casa todo el fin de semana? Ah, que suerte… Podrás hacer lo que quieras, ¿eh? —había dicho, de broma, elevando las cejas sugerente. Matsukawa se había reído y utilizando su mismo tono de voz, le había respondido: —Te invito a ti y hacemos lo que quieras.), y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, mirando la carretera que parecía ser la cosa más interesante del mundo, (quién sabe, quizás ocultando unas mejillas sonrojadas). _ _

_ _El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Normalmente, cuando ninguno tenía nada que decir, se quedaban callados tranquilamente, sintiéndose tan agusto con la presencia contraria que hasta preferían quedarse así. Sin embargo, el silencio que compartían en ese momento era tosco y pesado, jodidamente incómodo, asfixiaba a ambos adolescentes hasta el punto de preferir estar enterrados a tres metros bajo la tierra. Que les tiren a un tanque de tiburones hambrientos, que les bañen en gasolina y les prenda fuego pero que _por favor_ hagan desaparecer ese silencio. _ _

_ _Llegaron a la casa de Matsukawa cuando el cielo estaba más naranja que azul, iluminando las calles con los últimos rayos solares antes de que la noche se apoderase del día. Su casa era terrera, tenía un pequeño jardín por el lado derecho donde Matsukawa había aprendido a jugar a volleyball; Dos plantas y tres habitaciones, solo el salón ya era más grande que la mitad del apartamento en el que Hanamaki vivía. En ese momento, con la luz del sol, todo parecía de ensueño. _ _

_ _—¿Quieres pedir comida? —Preguntó Matsukawa cuando hubieron entrado. Hanamaki dejó su bolsa de deporte (y oh, joder, debería haber subido a su casa a coger algo de ropa limpia) a un lado del sofá y se había quedado quieto en medio del salón. _ _

_ _—Claro, lo que quieras me vale —le restó importancia, miraba a cualquier lado que no fuese su amigo, desde el mueble del televisor hasta los cuadros familiares y los libros de la estantería, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Matsukawa notó que lo evitaba, tampoco era idiota, pero prefirió no decir nada, todavía estaba pensando en qué decirle. _ _

_ _Matsukawa asintió, cogió su teléfono y llamó al restaurante donde siempre compraban. Subió las escaleras a su habitación, pensó en decirle a su amigo que hiciera lo que quisiera pero supuso que era absurdo (Hanamaki había estado millones de veces en su casa, debía de dejar de imaginar que era la primera vez). Terminó la llamada cuando estaba entrando al baño, no se había duchado después de la práctica y comenzaba a sentir todo su cuerpo pegajoso. Así, se dijo, tenía un poco más de tiempo para pensar en cómo comenzar _la_ conversación. _ _

_ _No supo cuánto tiempo se pegó en la ducha. Lo suficiente, al menos, como para que Hanamaki subiera preguntándose en donde se había metido su amigo. La puerta se abrió justo al segundo de subir el último escalón: Matsukawa salía del baño con una toalla de patos, _demasiado_ corta para lo que debería ser, amarrada a su cintura. No llevaba nada más. Su torso, desnudo, estaba húmedo, brillaba al sol por las gotas de agua que no se había secado. Y su oscuro pelo se le había quedado pegado a la frente porque tampoco se lo había secado. Hanamaki sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, no podía parar de analizar a su amigo, iba de sus piernas a su barbilla, de sus abdominales a sus brazos… _ _

_ _Matsukawa prometería entonces que no lo había hecho queriendo, que estaba tan nervioso pensando en su mejor amigo que se le había olvidado coger su toalla y que por nada en el mundo utilizaría la pequeña toalla de su hermano para secar _todo_ su cuerpo. Tampoco se esperaba que lo primero que viera al abrir la puerta fuera el rostro de Hanamaki, en este punto, enrojecido al completo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido porque ¿a qué venía esa reacción? No era la primera vez que le veía desnudo, cientos de veces han tenido que compartir ducha después de los entrenamientos y partidos (y con todo el equipo). ¿Por qué ahora parecía que absolutamente cualquier cosa estaba pasando por primera vez? _ _

_ _Dio un paso hacia delante y Hanamaki retrocedió involuntariamente. Se tuvo que agarrar a la barandilla para no caer escalera abajo (o para soportar el peso de su cuerpo que en ese momento, sus piernas parecían no aguantar). _ _

_ _Matsukawa tentó a la suerte acercándose más a su mejor amigo, observando con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados su reacción. Hanamaki, a cada paso que sentía en su dirección, más se aferraba a la barandilla, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, soltándolo despacio en un desesperado intento de relajarse. Takahiro, tú puedes. Se mentalizaba: Es Issei, tu amigo, no pasaba nada. _ _

_ _Mierda. Claro que pasaba. Era Matsukawa Issei quien semidesnudo y muy mojado se acercaba a él como un animal salvaje se acerca a su futura cena. Lo miraba con desconfianza (hacía él mismo quizás, sus reacciones, su miedo). _ _

_ _El moreno estaba prácticamente encima de él, su sombra le devoraba entero y eso que su diferencia de altura tampoco era desmesurada. Pasó una mano, con una lentitud mortal, por un costado de Hanamaki, sin tocarlo, apoyándose él también en la barandilla. Con la otra mano se agarraba la toalla para que esta no se cayese (quedarse desnudo no estaba en sus planes todavía). Se inclinó hacia delante y Hanamaki se obligó a flexionar su cuerpo hacia detrás porque su amigo estaba _muy_ cerca. _ _

_ _Hanamaki sintió entonces la respiración de Matsukawa en su rostro, caliente, junto a toda la sangre que se le había subido a las mejillas, se sintió sofocado. Lo miraba a los ojos, antes el moreno había ido con cuidado, experimentando un poco, respondiendo dudas que habían estado taladrando su cabeza sin ton ni son; Pero había cambiado, era como si hubiese tomado una decisión en un parpadeo, tomando una seguridad que no recordaba haber visto en sus ojos alguna vez (fuera de la cancha de volleyball casi ninguno era ni la mitad de intensito). _ _

_ _Ah, entonces sus ojos viajaron por su nariz, una gota de su pelo había recorrido toda la frente y amenazaba con caer, temerosa, en su rostro. Se concentró en el agua, se vio _obligado_ a mirar a aquella gota porque juraba que si no lo hacía colapsaría en ese instante. _ _

_ _Y odió a Oikawa por meterle cosas en la cabeza que no quería tener. Por sugerir historias que no _deberían_ ocurrir. Porque eran dos chicos. Porque su madre le mataría. Porque era su amigo. No, porque era su mejor amigo. _ _

_ _La gota cayó en la cara de Hanamaki, asustándole, porque a pesar de que iba a ocurrir, que en algún momento (tarde o temprano), la gota iba a caer, no se lo esperó. _ _

_ _Matsukawa tenía la vista en sus labios. Había parpadeado y ahí estaba él, mirando sus labios (secos y mordidos, porque Hanamaki tenía la mala costumbre de arrancarse el pellejo), como si fuera la comida más apetecible del planeta. El más bajo dejó escapar, de entre aquellos labios que al contrario realmente se le antojaban, un pequeño jadeo (de sorpresa, de miedo, de hambre… ni siquiera él sabía). Matsukawa movió ligeramente su mano, la que lo agarraba de la barandilla, buscando las manos contrarias. La colocó encima para el asombro del castaño, quien miró las manos, estupefacto. _ _

_ _Tragó saliva. Tragó saliva muy fuerte, Matsukawa lo escuchó como si hubiera gritado (estaban tan cerca que incluso un susurro se volvería un chillido) y sonrió. Sonrió como cuando bromean juntos, cuando le hacen enojar a Iwaizumi y rabiar a Oikawa, cuando dicen, jugando, que están son el alma gemela del contrario. Y Hanamaki frunció el ceño pensando que Matsukawa estaba jugando con él. _ _

_ _El timbre de la puerta los separó (el empujón que Hanamaki le dio para salir corriendo escalera abajo). Matsukawa se fue a su habitación con la sonrisa pegada y la quisquillosa sensación en su estómago de estar en un sueño. _ _

_ _Hanamaki abrió la entrada, recogió la comida y le pagó al repartidor con el dinero de Matsukawa. Después de lo que su amigo había hecho, la iba a pagar muy cara. ¿Quién se creía él para jugar así con su persona? Todavía sentía su corazón latiendo tan rápido… Llevó la comida a la mesa del salón, también cogió los cubiertos y los platos y se aseguró de sentarse en la parte grande del sillón antes de que Matsukawa bajase, seco y vestido. _ _

_ _Se las iba a cobrar, claro que lo iba a hacer, ahora solo faltaba saber el cómo. No es que Matsukawa fuera muy fácil de avergonzar, eso lo tenía claro. Lo miró de reojo, se había sentado a su lado aunque dejando un espacio prudencial entre ellos, todavía sonreía. Hanamaki encendió el televisor buscando una película, llenándose la boca de comida, pensando en una venganza. _ _

_ _—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —Preguntó Matsukawa sirviéndose su plato, atento a la televisión, donde Hanamaki había pasado la misma película tres veces. Al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, se acercó a él y le arrebató el mando de entre las manos. _ _

_ _—¡Oye! —Se quejó con la boca llena, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, destensando su espalda que había mantenido rígida sin querer. Matsukawa se encogió de hombros y eligió la película que había estado pasando. _ _

_ _Una película romántica adolescente. Fue perfecta para que los dos chicos estallaran en carcajadas cada dos por tres. Los protagonistas eran dos mejores amigos (que coincidencia), el chico siempre había estado enamorado de su amiga pero a ella le gustaba el chico popular. Era un cliché pero a ninguno le importó, es más, amaron la película. Acabaron de comer y continuaron viéndola porque, en realidad no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Al final, los dos mejores amigos acabaron juntos. _ _

_ _—Ah, Mattsu, te falta estar enamorado de Oikawa y realmente somos nosotros —dijo Hanamaki, medio acostado en el sillón, con sus piernas chocando con la cadera de Matsukawa. Este estaba sentado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su garganta era lo único que Hanamaki alcanzaba a ver. El moreno se rió pero no dijo nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y utilizaba los brazos de almohada. Hanamaki se fijó en él, en su camiseta gris, una vieja que le quedaba demasiado grande y utilizaba como pijama. Veía su tríceps con extrema claridad, su músculo un tanto más formado que el propio porque a veces copiaba la rutina de entrenamiento de Iwaizumi (quien tenía los mejores brazos de todo el equipo, quizás Kyoutani le alcanzaba un día); Más abajo, su holgada camisa dejaba a la vista su axila y si se incorporaba, un poco más, podía ver un poco del pectoral al que se había enfrentado hacía horas. _ _

_ _Hanamaki se mordió el labio. _ _

_ _Ahora, se centró en su garganta, en la nuez que compartían, en cómo subía y bajaba cuando tragaba saliva. Su mandíbula, desde esa perspectiva, parecía tan afilada como un cuchillo y Hanamaki tuvo que controlar su dedo, que desde lo más profundo de su ser rogaba por tocar aquel mentón. _ _

_ _En silencio, se sentó en el sillón sin dejar de mirarlo. No quería que Matsukawa se moviera así que intentó no hacer ruido alguno, levantándose del sofá y caminando en minúsculos pasos hasta quedar a su lado. Tragó saliva y quizás fue eso lo que delató (o no y fue otra cosa, tampoco le iba a preguntar), porque el moreno alzó su mano en su dirección como si supiera que estaba ahí, sin mirar. _ _

_ _Hanamaki sonrió, si iba a bromear de nuevo esta vez él formaría parte de ello. Le dio la mano y tan pronto como sus dedos rozaron los contrarios, Matsukawa atrajo su cuerpo hasta caer encima del propio. Levantó la cabeza observando a su amigo, sorprendido, casi en su regazo. Había colocado una pierna a su lado, más para no caerse que por comodidad, y la otra estaba entre las de su amigo. Hanamaki gruñó, ese movimiento tampoco lo había visto venir. _ _

_ _—Que gusto me da verte siempre. _ _

_ _Hanamaki juró, o más bien sintió, que su corazón había dejado de latir. No bombeaba sangre y esta ya no corría por sus venas. Sus pulmones habían parado de funcionar, el aire había desaparecido. Lo miró a los ojos, tan profundos, queriendo conocer todos los secretos que escondía. _ _

_ _Una de las manos de Matsukawa, la que no estaba intentando entrelazar con la contraria (a duras penas pues el organismo de Hanamaki parecía haber dejado de trabajar), acarició la pierna que impedía que cayese sobre él. Con eso, el castaño volvió a la realidad, o al menos lo intentó. _ _

_ _—Así que… —comenzó, su tono de voz era juguetón pero sugerente, hablaba en serio después de todo. Con la ayuda de su mano libre, apoyada en el cabecero del sofá a un lado de la cabeza de Matsukawa, consiguió cambiar su incómoda postura, sentándose en el regazo de su amigo completamente, con cada pierna a un lado. Fue el moreno quien se sorprendió esta vez. —Oikawa tenía razón después de todo. _ _

_ _—Nunca lo negué —respondió utilizando el mismo tono Matsukawa. Su mano seguía acariciando el muslo del otro por encima del chándal del equipo de volleyball. _ _

_ _Entre ellos les era muy fácil saber lo que el otro pensaba, sus miradas transmitían mucho más de lo que las palabras hacían. Nunca se les había pasado en mente estar ahí así. En el sofá de la inmensa casa de los Matsukawa, con Hanamaki sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo y los dedos entrelazados. Pero hasta ese punto habían llegado. _ _

_ _—Me gustaría saber, entonces, —acercó un poco más sus rostros, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, ahora era él cuya sombra devoraba. —¿qué quieres hacer ahora? _ _

_ _Matsukawa olisqueó moviendo la nariz exageradamente, su mano subió sin timidez alguna por su muslo hasta su cadera, dejándola ahí quieta por un momento. _ _

_ _—Huele un poco raro, —le sonrió, acercando un poco más sus rostros, que para gusto no se encontraban lo suficiente cerca —como a tensión sexual, ¿no crees?_ _

_ _El castaño rió pero asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón, mientras decidía acercar su mano libre al cuello ajeno. Lo acarició, levemente, siendo más un pequeño y suave roce que apenas debería haber sentido. Pero lo hizo, un diminuto escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Matsukawa, y Hanamaki lo sintió temblar debajo de él. Sus manos, la que habían mantenido entrelazada, la separaron, no era porque les incomodara el contacto (absolutamente no era eso), sino porque querían avanzar un poco más, rozarse, moverse, tocarse…  
Hanamaki sintió enloquecer cuando notó ambas manos de su amigo en su cadera, con peligro jugaban con el elástico de su chándal, amenazando con romper la delimitada barrera de la amistad. Se movió hacia delante, un poco más, levantando su trasero y apoyando su peso en las rodillas. Matsukawa lo miraba embelesado, sin creerse que después de _tanto_ tiempo tuviese a Hanamaki, ahí, así._ _

_ _—Quiero… —su voz era un murmullo que amenazaba con quebrar tontamente, como un cristal —Quiero tu lengua en mi garganta._ _

_ _No esperaron un segundo más, dejaron el perder el tiempo para otro día, porque en ese momento ambos estaban desesperados y tenían, no, _necesitaban_ conocer, de una vez por todas, el sabor de la boca contraria. Fue Hanamaki quien se abalanzó sobre los labios contrarios, besándose con fiereza, metiendo su lengua tal y como le había pedido. Matsukawa lo recibió con extrema gratitud, metiendo sus manos sin descaro alguno por el pantalón de su amigo (si es que llegados a ese punto se considerasen amigos todavía), tocando su piel directamente, amasando su trasero y pegando sus cuerpos. Hanamaki jadeó sobre los labios contrarios, agradeciendo que tuviera su boca ocupada como para emitir algún gutural sonido. Al moreno le gustó, sin embargo, el pequeño jadeo, pues comenzó a mover el cuerpo del contrario sobre el suyo, repitiendo lo que había hecho con anterioridad. _ _

_ _Hanamaki enterró sus dedos en el pelo de Matsukawa y jaló de este separando ambas bocas, para desgracia de ambos. Al castaño no le importó tanto, sin embargo, pues inclinó la barbilla del otro con su mano desocupada y comenzó a besar su mentón. Porque joder, quería hacerlo. _ _

_ _Una mano de Matsukawa salió de su pantalón para subir por su espalda, levantándole la camisa con ella, porque él también quería hacer cosas y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Hanamaki dejó de besarle para quitarse la camisa, sin pensar en nada que no fuesen los apetecibles labios que tenía frente a él. No pudo volver a tocarlos, sin embargo, pues el moreno había preferido cambiar la posición de sus cuerpos, acostando a Hanamaki sobre el sillón (su mano, en su trasero, aplastada). Se colocó a sus pies y levantó su cadera, comenzando a besarle el pecho. Hanamaki tenía la piel muchísimo más pálida que la suya y cada roce, cada apretón que le hacía, le provocaba una marca roja que aguantaba algunos segundos. A Matsukawa, aquello, le ponía jodidamente caliente. Hanamaki volvió a jadear cuando sintió los dientes de su amigo en su cuello, todavía mantenía una mano enredada en los rizos del moreno, tirando de ellos a momentos, movía su cadera buscando una fricción que echaba en falta. Con la mano vacía intentó sacarle la camisa pero él estaba empeñado en dejar alguna especie de marca en su cuello que apenas se había movido de ahí: Lamía, chupaba y mordía, profundamente, intensamente. _ _

_ _—Joder, Issei… —le dijo cuando se dio por vencido, jalándole del pelo para que le mirase y juró notar sus ojos brillar, llamándole por su nombre en un momento como ese… Su vídeo porno favorito no era absolutamente nada comparado con Hanamaki Takahiro, no dejaría de repetirlo nunca. _ _

_ _Fue ahora Matsukawa quien le comió la boca, literalmente se abalanzó sobre sus labios con desespero, tanto como el de Hanamaki minutos atrás, introdujo su lengua saboreando con ella cada lugar de la boca contigua, grabando en su memoria cada segundo que pasaba, pensando que si lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño, no quería olvidarlo al despertar. Llevó sus manos (ambas manos, dejando de acariciar su trasero) a las mejillas de Hanamaki, impidiendo que se separara._ _

_ _—Me gustas mucho… —Le dijo, entre beso y beso —Me gustas muchísimo Takahiro._ _

_ _Se hubiese colorado completamente si de hecho, no lo hubiera estado ya. Aprovechando que habían parado su sesión de besos, mirándose a los ojos, soportando con ella la confesión de su mejor amigo, Hanamaki dejó bajar sus manos hasta los pantalones contrarios. Hasta dentro de los pantalones contrarios. _ _

_ _—A mi también me gustas mucho —reveló. Apretó su trasero obligando a que ambas entrepiernas chocaran y enredó sus piernas en la cintura contraria, intensificando la fricción. El gemido de Matsukawa, en su oído, se sintió como el cantar de los ángeles. O bien, la entrada al infierno por la cual estaba dispuesto a entrar. Ah, sí iba a entrar, claro que lo iba a hacer._ _

**Author's Note:**

> He de decir que no tengo ni puta idea de escribir escenas de sexo y que por eso lo corté ahí. ¿Algún día aprenderé? Quien sabe. Gracias por leer de nuevo, besitos.


End file.
